The Yellow Rose and The Boy From Wonderland
by Derekk The Aussie One
Summary: A story based on a theory in a Conversation I had on Google Plus, what if Allen and Mary were brother and sister?


DISCLAIMER

***I own nothing***

Note: I will be making Allen 15, but he's still child-like in his appearance.

Allen was scared, not just scared, terrified! First, he was lured into some strange world by a talking cat, was nearly killed by said cat, and now he was in this strange art gallery. As he walked around, he noticed something odd, the exhibits, or at least the statues, moved on their own! He didn't pay them mind at first, but then he noticed they seemed to follow him, slowly, he began to pick up speed, but then one of the statues grabbed his arm, leaving a large gash. Screaming in pain, Allen broke out into a full on sprint and ran into a room, shutting the door and falling to the ground.

As he lied there, he heard footsteps coming his way, out of fear, he backed away until his back hit the wall. feeling helpless, he sat there, waiting for his demise, only to see a girl, around his age walk towards him, She had blonde hair, blue eyes and she had a rather fair complexion, she wore a long green dress, black leggings and green shoes that matched her dress. Her eyes widened as she looked at the wound on Allen's arm, she then ran up to him and knelt beside him. "You poor thing, what happened?" She said in a soothing tone.

Allen simply pointed to the door, shivering in fear, Mary however, just sighed.

"Dang Mannequins." She muttered before taking out a needle and thread. "Now I need you to stay still, okay?" Allen nodded and Mary began stitching the wound, after she was done, she smiled and extended her hand to the boy. "I'm Mary, by the way."

Allen took her hand and shook it, before opening his mouth. "I-I'm A-Allen." He said shakily.

"Allen?" Mary said, confused. "I feel like I've heard that name before...but where?" She thought for a bit before an old memory popped in her head.

_Her portrait sat upon the canvas, being painted by the hands of her 'father'. "I wish Allen had turned out differently, Mary, I wanted to give you someone to be with you when I'm gone…" The Painter sighed sadly before continuing to paint his masterpiece._

Mary looked back at the boy before suddenly pulling him into a hug. "Allen, my brother!" She exclaimed happily.

Allen was shocked by this, he had a sister?! more importantly, what was she doing in this place. Slowly, he built up the courage to ask "U-umm, h-how do y-you know I'm your brother?"

Mary just smiled. "When Father was painting me, he talked about how I was supposed to have a brother named Allen, and here you are~"

"W-wait, P-Painting?" Allen asked, confused

Mary nodded. "We are paintings, brought to life by the hand of our father, Guertena."

This shocked Allen, not only did he have a sister he never knew of, but he was a painting, an image created in the mind of one man. Slowly, however, he hugged Mary back. "I'm so happy, I have a sister!" He said, smiling brightly.

Mary let go of him and smiled brightly. "How old are you? I'm Ten!"

Allen chuckled at how hyper she was. "I'm fifteen." He said.

Mary stared at him, shocked. "Really? But you look the same age as me!" She then giggled and patted his head. "My Big Brother is small and adorable~" She giggled as he blushed at the compliment. Suddenly, she grabbed his good arm and pulled him to his feet. "I should introduce you to my friends, I'm sure they'll love you~" She pulled him towards the way she came from going into a room where 4 ladies sat, one in red, one in green, one in blue, and one in yellow.

The Green Lady was the first to speak up. "Mary, who's your new friend? He's really cute! is he a human?! can he sing!? Will he be our friend to?!" She said, really hyper.

Mary smiled. "Jade, Calm down, This is my brother, Allen, he's a painting like us, I think he's too shy to sing and yes, I'm sure he'd love to be your friend." She said before turning to Allen. "Allen these are my friends, Jade, the one in green, Sky, the one in blue, Scarlet, the one in red, and Saffron, the one in Yellow. Girls, this is my brother, Allen, he's fifteen and he's really shy~" Mary smiled as she lead Allen to the couches the ladies were sitting on.

((I forgot to mention, I'm switching it up so that the ladies can fully come out of their paintings))

Allen waved shyly at them when suddenly Scarlet grabbed his arm and pulled him into her lap, grinning seductively. "My My, such a cutie, I could have lot's of fun with you~" She giggled and winked at him, causing him to blush madly and hide his face in his hands.

Jade pulled Allen away from her sister, glaring slightly. "Don't mind her, Allen, she's just a pervert and a tease…" She then placed Allen by Saffron "You'll like Saffron though, she won't bother you much since she's always so sleepy!"

Saffron responded by waving her hand at her Green Sister and turning slightly, trying to sleep. Mary just laughed and sat beside Allen, smiling innocently. "I think they like you, especially Scarlet." She said, oblivious to what Scarlet's Advances on her brother were meant to do.

Sky, who had been silent up until now, laughed a bit. "Oh yes, I think Scarlet want's to get to know you a lot better, Allen~" She said, a small, slightly sadistic smirk on her face.

Allen was about to say something before Mary stood up and dragged him to the door. "Sorry, Ladies, but I wanna show Allen my favourite place in the whole world! See you later!" She ran along the hallway, dragging her brother with her. After a while, they stopped at a room labeled "The Doll Room". She opened the door and dragged Allen into the room. "Here's my favourite place, The Doll Room~" Allen looked around, staring at all the dolls, amazed by it instead of creeped out.

"Wow…" Was all he could say.

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it? I spend most of my time here~" She said, picking up one of the dolls. Allen smiled a bit before letting out a yawn. "Are you tired, Allen?" Mary asked, when he nodded, she grabbed his hand and pulled him gently back to the room the painting ladies were in. "Well, The room the Painting Ladies are in can actually change shape, maybe they can make a bed for you or something~" She smiled as they re-entered the room, the ladies about ready to go to sleep themselves. "Hey guys, do you think you could make a bed for Allen?" She asked.

Scarlet, of course, was the first to answer. "Oh, he could sleep with me, I wouldn-" She was cut off by Jade slapping her.

"Stop being a pedo!" She screamed before smiling sweetly and summoning a bed for Allen to sleep on. "Here you go, buddy~"

After a while, almost everyone was asleep, except for Mary, who was sitting by Allen and stroking his hair. As she did, she glared at Scarlet, muttering. "No one will take him from me, especially not you…"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it~ I know it's different from my usual stuff, but I got into these games recently, and I based this story off of a Theory during a conversation with someone I had on Google Plus~ Anyways, Ta-Ta!<p> 


End file.
